5 Signs You Are in Love
by TheGirlOfMyHeart
Summary: FFNfic#2: Sasuke Uchiha finds a piece of paper lying innocently on his desk. Sighing, he picks it up and reads it. There, written on that paper, was an article about the 'Five Signs You Are in Love'. SasuSaku. [WARNING: Sasuke is OOC] [COMPLETE ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it, not me. I own this story, but not the characters. Need I say more?

**Warning**: Unbeta-ed. Errors may be evident. Sasuke may be OOC.

**Author's Note**: Second fanfic. Flames are welcome, but I will not tolerate it if it's about the pairings.

* * *

**5 Signs You Are in Love**

TheGirlOfMyHeart

* * *

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he went inside the empty classroom was a piece of paper lying innocently on his desk. He walked towards it and picked it up, letting a sigh escape from his mouth. He scanned the contents and concluded that it wasn't a love letter.

It was an article about the 'Five Signs You Are in Love'.

_This is pathetic_, he thought. _Who put this on my desk?_

Naruto suddenly sprung inside his mind. He groaned mentally.

He started to throw it into the trashcan when something written on it caught his eye.

_Sasuke! Don't throw this away! Read it first. You might be surprised._

—_Naruto_

_As I thought. It is the idiot. _Sasuke shook his head and read it.

_Sign#5: Traits that would normally make you squeamish you now find adorable or endearing, e.g., hairy back, strange moles, chewing with mouth open, etc._

_What the hell is this?_ Sasuke thought. _This is stupid. Who in their right mind would like it when they saw someone's hairy back or moles? Chewing with mouth open? Disgusting. No. I will only feel hungry if it were tomatoes the person is eating._

_Sign#4: Strange smells and sounds coming out of your partner are not deal breakers._

…_What a weird sign. No one would like strange smells and sounds coming from someone._

_Sign#3: Your partner looks beautiful first thing in the morning. No makeup or showers needed._

_Then if she didn't shower, she's still considered beautiful? What if she smelled gross? Weird. So weird._

_Sign#2: You are comfortable saying and doing almost anything without fear of being dumped._

_I don't fear being dumped. And I do what I want to do. I say what I want to say. It has nothing to do with being dumped. Stupid article._

_Sign#1: You can't imagine life without your partner._

_I can't even imagine life without breathing._

Sasuke sighed and threw the paper into the trashcan. He put his hands inside his pockets, grabbed his bag that he left earlier on his chair, and exited the classroom.

**.x*x*x.**

The next day, when Sasuke entered the classroom, he started towards his desk. But before he could, though, someone bumped into him from behind.

"Ah, sorry!" Sakura Haruno cried, running frantic hands through her hair. "Am I late?"

He glanced at his watch. 6:30am. Classes don't start until 7:00am. "No," he said crisply.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?" She blushed. "I mean, I don't doubt you. I just… My watch…" She glanced at it. "It's 7:45am on my watch."

"Then you're telling me that my watch has the wrong time?" he said coolly.

"Ah, no, no!" Sakura said, waving her hands back and forth in an exaggerated motion. "No, Sasuke. I don't mean that."

He shook his head slightly and walked towards his desk. He sat on his chair and dropped his back on the floor. Sakura, being his seatmate, sat beside him. She opened her bag and took out a big, red apple. She took a bite out of it.

Sasuke happened to look at her just as she was chewing. He noticed the way she chewed; slowly but surely. He found it fascinating.

_Sign#5: Traits that would normally make you squeamish you now find adorable or endearing, e.g., hairy back, strange moles, chewing with mouth open, etc._

He nearly choked on his saliva. Why did that sign suddenly come into his mind? It wasn't like he was in love with Sakura Haruno, his partner in Chemistry, right?

He heard sounds of chewing coming from her and found it interesting to listen. He didn't look at her for sign number five was still lingering inside his mind.

_Sign#4: Strange smells and sounds coming out of your partner are not deal breakers._

He narrowed his eyes. Chewing is not a strange sound, right…? He turned his head to look at her closely. Her pink hair was disheveled, as if she forgot to brush it. Her green eyes were focused entirely on the red apple. She had long, curly eyelashes, fair, clear skin…

She looked…

_Sign#3: Your partner looks beautiful first thing in the morning. No makeup or showers needed._

He groaned mentally. _Why me?_

Sakura sensed his discomfort. "Sasuke, what's the matter?" she asked curiously. "Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Really?"

"…Really."

"Are you sure?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he took the apple from her hand and took a bite out of it. She stared at him in surprise.

"I'm hungry," he said simply.

Sakura regained her composure moments later and shrugged, thinking that he was just acting a little weird.

_Sign#2: You are comfortable saying and doing almost anything without fear of being dumped._

"Have you showered?" he asked suddenly.

A deep shade of red colored her cheeks. "Um… Do I smell that bad…?" she said uneasily.

Sign number three came into his mind again. He groaned for the second time mentally.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

He realized that he hadn't answered her question. "Hn," was all he said.

**.x*x*x.**

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said, patting his bestfriend's back. "What do you think about the article? Sign number one's pretty neat, huh?"

Sasuke stared at the pink-haired girl walking in front of him. "Hn…" he said.

"Aha!" Naruto said. "So you can't imagine life without her, huh?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. "I think I can't imagine life without her."

Naruto stared at him.

Sasuke went on, saying quietly, "…Because if she's not here, then there would be no one else I would take an interest in."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N:** Sasuke is OOC! Oh no… Sorry about that, guys. Well… But can you please review? I know I'm not good for keeping the characters in character, but I can't help it… Besides, that's why it's called a fanfic, right?


End file.
